Dicing with Death Episode 013
Recap The episode starts with the Dirge of Solomon. When the episode proper starts, Balrog and Patty are in the town of The Pit in the Cooling Sands Desert. The town is named for the 200 foot diameter pit that is seemingly bottomless with a pair winding stairway going down the outside edge. The city itself is walled and there's a constant patrol of slaves in the city who sweep up the sand that blows over the walls every day, keeping the city very clean. The refuse is just dumped into the pit, some people have issue with this but it's actually one of the cleanest cities in the world. There are tall buildings made of stone, and most most of the smaller buildings are also made of stone, however there is some lumber every now and then. Balrog gets himself a room and a meal at the Red Feather, Patty goes off to a smaller establishment and will meet up with Balrog later. The next day Balrog heads to the indoor bazaar to pawn off the silks he purchased. While one of the vendors is suspicious of Balrog, another vendor does buy the silk. Balrog then heads over to the tavern where Patty is. He is highly inebriated, and he asks Balrog to plan the next heist. Balrog sits at a table on his own and starts reading the books he stole from the temple. While is is distracted reading, one of his coin pouches is empty, the coins he got for the silk are vanishing, eventually they all turn into balls of light and float away. Balrog gives chase. The light heads across town and into the actual pit and down one of the stairs and into a crypt dug into the side of the pit. Balrog breaks into the crypt. The crypt is full of remains. As he explores he is attacked by a swarm of rats. After he kills half of the rats, the rest of the swarm flees. Balrog continues exploring. He comes across a room with a statue before coming across another locked gate. Balrog breaks in and finds the room feels unnaturally cold and stale. Inside the room is pot full of gold coins. Engraved on the floor of this room is the words "the treasure of the family awaits the victor". Balrog starts filling his pack full of coins, but one of the skeletons with a sword comes to life but Balrog takes control of the skeleton with Turn Undead. Balrog commands his minion to fight him so to fulfil the demands of the inscription. His undead skeleton minions kills him. End of Part 1. To be continued - McTacky Balrog wakes up some time later. He prays for a healing spell, but the gods do not grant him that spell, instead a feeling of disappointment and failure flow though him. Balrog stands up and "kills" his skeleton minion. A ghostly apparition appears briefly to deliver a message. :You have brought the curse of the family down upon you. The victor will be decided later. After the ghostly apparition disappeares, Balrog puts the defeated skeleton back in it's alcove in the crypt with care, before leaving with the gold. Outside Balrog sees that it is nighttime and the gate has a new lock on it. Balrog breaks the new lock and opens the gate. Before Balrog can leave the pit, there is a crowd at the top of the pit that look down. A cleric says that the world does not tolerate the undead, and for Balrog to return to the depths he came from. Balrog mocks the cleric, then the cleric casts turn undead, and Balrog feels supernatural fear and flees down into the pit. Balrog now controls 10 undead, but left them in the pit. Balrog decided to leave town to head to "The temple at the end of the world" aka "The Lower Rift", where allegedly all souls go after they die to meet Felumbra, to see if that is where his soul went. Ran north past Bright Rock and got to half way to Sands Edge. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes